deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone
Leone is one of the leading charaters from the Akame ga Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid *Ahri vs Leone *Leone vs. Blake Belladonna *Leone vs. Koshka *Leone vs Spider-Man *Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad *Leone VS Tifa Lockhart *Leone Vs Agent Texas *Leone vs El Tigre *Leone Vs. Makoto Nanaya With Akame *Dante and Deadpool vs Akame and Leone 'Completed Fights' *Leone vs Bane *Leone vs Bullet *Leone vs Beast King *Camilla VS Leone *Leone vs Jake Long *Leone vs Killer Croc *Leone vs Sabrewulf *Leone vs Wolverine *Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone *Leone vs Garnet Possible Opponents *''DC'' **Cheetah **Vixen *Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) *''Marvel'' **Kraven the Hunter **Sabretooth **Black Panther **Tigra *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Jarrod (Power Rangers) * Cole Evans (Power Rangers) History Leone grew up in the slums of the Capital, working in a massage parlor until she was recruited by Night Raid after saving some slum children from a group of nobles abusing them for sport. By fate, their first meeting being where she fleeced him of his money, Leone was the one who brought Tatsumi into the life she and the rest of Night Raid chosen as unsung heroes and martyrs for the rebels. Death Battle Info *Height: 5'7 *Weight: Unknown *Gender: Female Having grew up in the slums, Leone has years of experience in swindling and can hold herself in a fight. This makes her skilled as both a spy and as a skilled combatant with a preference for sneak attacks to kill her enemies before they could react. Gear *Animal King: Lionelle: A belt that is Leone's Imperial Arm. When activated, it enhanced her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. **''Beast-like Strength:'' With her imperial arm, Leone's strength is greatly increased, she simply enjoys beating up her opponents to death, she displays her strength in many ways, she could easily lift a fully grown man of his feet and can crush his neck, she did the same thing to another assassin but instead she choke-slams him to the ground because of anger and she didn't realize the fact that she killed him with one blow until she finally notices it, in both the anime and manga, Leone could hoist up a large boulder and smashes them to her foes, and during a fight with Ran, she breaks one of the hall's big pillars and uses it as a bat. She also uses her strength in a "Charge Punch" that would instantly kill her opponent, if they made contact with her punch. **''Superhuman Speed:'' Leone is extremely fast when she is enhanced by her teigu. She can outrun a normal human or even a Danger Beast, while on a mission, she was able to run at such speed and stops showing no fatigue. **''Fast Regenerative Healing:'' Lionelle's trump card, she has fast healing factors which keeps her alve from many fights, but also makes her somewhat reckless. She also uses her healing factor together with Lubba's Realm Cutting Thread to attach her severed limbs. She can also regenerate quickly by devouring any other animal that is surrounding the area. However if her limbs are destroyed, he cannot grow out new ones, but her eyes and breast are an exception, as she can regrew those within time. **''Enhanced Senses:'' Because her imperial arm is based on beasts, Leone's sense of smell has increased, she could smell out her target like some sort of an animal. Feats: *Defeated several armed guards, soldiers, assassins and Danger Beasts. **Smashed a large boulder on Dorothea. **Can strangle any person on the neck and lifts them off their feet (usually she would either snap their neck or chokeslam them to the ground). **Can kill a human with a Charge Punch. **Survived being mauled by Esdeath. **Withstand General Budo's thunderbolts. **Hammered down a large Danger-Beast **Literally held her own against Kurome and her puppets with only one arm. **Kicked down a reinforced door. *Punched through a large pillar and uses it like a bat. *Shoulder-tackled a large falling building mid-air. *Can dodge mach 31 lightning, while carrying both Mine and Akame while at it. *Can run after a Danger Beast within seconds, *Can run up to 340 metres per second. *Kept on fighting while injured. *Survived a head stab wound *Easily broke a steel-reinforced door with one punch. *Without Lionelle, she can keep going after being shot with 6-10 bullets and thrown from a building. *Fused what remained her Imperial Arm into her body to temporary close her wounds and kill Prime Minister Honest. Flaws * Lacks long-range attacks. * Can heal in amazing rate of time, but cannot regenerate new limbs. Gallery Leone.jpg Leone-wallpaper-leone-akame-ga-kill-38196242-640-640.jpg Leone_breaking_through_a_metal_door.png|Leone kicks through a reinforced door Leone crushes neck.gif Leone_kills_a_Martial_artist_guard.gif General_Budo_and_Leone_fight.gif Leone_near_the_fire_place.gif Leone_fused_with_Lionel.png|Leone, fused with her teigu Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Completed Profile